


Silent Melodies and Orange Bottles

by PocketMouse7



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Unsaid Emily, Gen, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Unsaid Emily is a suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketMouse7/pseuds/PocketMouse7
Summary: Luke looked at his hands, and the pill bottle in them. It made sense, really, that it would come to this. Just him, alone, in the studio, with a little orange bottle.In which Luke feels he is unworthy of love and tries to do something about it, but his boys stop him before he can.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Silent Melodies and Orange Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for Suicide, if that's triggering to you please avoid this fic!  
> This is my first work here so comments and kudos are appreciated :)  
> Also, I'm sorry, ever since I thought about how much unsaid Emily sounds like a suicide note I haven't been able to listen to it in the same way again.  
> Also, this was originally written on mobile, so sorry if the formatting seems weird.

Luke looked at his hands, and the pill bottle in them. It made sense, really, that it would come to this. Just him, alone, in the studio, with a little orange bottle.

Guilt swam in his eyes, or maybe it was tears, but either way he couldn't see. He felt bad for his boys. The boys that were there for him, always. Except tonight.

He knew, in hindsight, that is was getting bad again when the chords got harder to play and the silence was almost deafening between jokes. Maybe he should have told them. It was too late now.

Bobby was out of town with his parents. His fucking parents who were there for him all the time and took happy little family trips and cared, really cared. Bobby hated them.

Reggie had been grounded for sneaking out. All the boys had worried, they knew how Reggie's parents could get, but there was nothing they could do.

God, he was fucking pathetic. Here he was crying about his parents, they're nothing in comparison to Reg's. Or Alex's, even.

Alex was still at school. He claimed that he really wanted to stay after school to do art, but all the boys knew it was less about the painting and more about the cute boy that had joined their class.

Really, he should have told them. But here he was, crying in the studio alone.

He should leave a note, really. So he did.

Words didn't really come easy to Luke

"Hey boys. I'm sorry, I really am. We were gonna make it big. I love you guys more than I could say.

Luke"

He should probably write one to his parents too. His mom, especially. But when he put his pen to paper, nothing came.

Well, something came. Lyrics.

Luke did what Luke does best, he wrote a song.

The lyrics rushed through him, like this was correct. Like the universe was willing this song into existence. He'd always been better at expressing himself through his songs than through his words.

He finished the song. Unsaid Emily.

He flicked absentmindedly through his song book, landing on a song he'd written recently, Crooked Teeth. It was about reggie, and the boys. Reading through his poorly drawn scribbles he noticed the parallels with Unsaid Emily.

God, that's depressing, he accidentally wrote a fucking suicide note.

At least he had something for the boys that was more than a quick, poorly written note. They deserved it.

He decided that, if this was really it, he wanted his last memory to be something nice. He pulled out a photo, it was one Bobby shot with Reggie's Polaroid. They were sat on the pier, laughing about something Alex had said. Alex was bright red but had a huge grin on his face.

God he was gonna miss them. He hoped they'd miss him too. Maybe that was selfish.

Luke didn't believe in God, but maybe there was someone watching over them, because that was the moment Alex and Reggie stormed into the studio, loudly chatting.

They stopped abruptly, staring for a moment at Luke, sitting on the floor with tears pouring out of his eyes, clutching a little orange bottle like a lifeline.

They were Instantly by his side, voicing concerns that Luke tried his best to listen to.

He wasn't really in his head.

Reggie kept talking to Luke, trying to keep him present as Alex glanced at the table. He reached out to the paper and the songbook, bringing them both towards him. He read each in turn, carefully. It took a moment before all the pieces clicked into place.

"Luke I-" he whispered softly, trying to tread lightly around the boy. He looked so small and Alex hated that. He was usually so full and bubbly and bouncy. This wasn't him.

The blonde reached forward and prised the pills from his hand, putting them in his Fanny pack before filling the empty space with his own hand. Reggie now had a grip around his shoulders and was holding him tightly in an almost awkward side hug.

Luke looked like a lost puppy.

"Luke, look at me. You don't have to tell us anything, but we are here for you. And, if you want, we'll listen. But if you just wanna sit and watch a movie until you feel better I- we'll be here no matter what"

"Can I.... Can you riff with me for a bit please?" Luke choked out

"Sure, man" Reggie said, picking up on the softness of Alex's tone and copying it.

They didn't play for long, and Luke's voice was cracking throughout, but neither boy said anything.

When they finished, the boys asked if he wanted to refine it. He quickly refused, saying it was just perfect how it was.

And it was, perfect that is. Sure, maybe it was a little dysfunctional, but he had his family.

Luke looked at his hand, and his friends hands in them. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, they make my day :)  
> All of my works were originally posted on tumblr, so please check me out at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arsonanddahlias


End file.
